


"The Intervention Team" Cover Art

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Series: CS AU Week 2K17 [3]
Category: Glee, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, CS AU week 2k17, Cover, Cover Art, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, M/M, The Intervention Team cover art, fanfiction cover art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: Cover art made for the Glee/OUAT crossover fanfiction: The Intervention Team by captainhookcaptainfreedom





	"The Intervention Team" Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Intervention Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042969) by [captainhookcaptainfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom). 




End file.
